This invention relates to a machine for automatically placing cores in the cavities of sand molds.
An automatic core setting machine is disclosed in Gunnergaard et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,774. In that machine, the cores are carried in pockets in a mask which picks the cores up from a core making machine and places the cores in the molds. Typically, the cores are held in the mask by applying vacuum to the pockets as disclosed in the Gunnergaard et al patent.